Some Thing was Different (T version)
by Sherlockian87
Summary: Inspired by a post on tumblr: "The first time Sherlock and Molly spend the night together, whether it starts with the bow-chicka-wow-wow or not, it's the first full night of sleep he's gotten for as long as he can remember; when he wakes up, his mind is crystal clear and blissfully quiet." - this is T-rated; smexiness is implied, not detailed. There is an M-rated one (same title).


**Ok. So this one shot was inspired by this post by Whoa-feisty-pants on tumblr :)**

 **...**

 **"Firefly by Ed Sheeran and Wings of Change by writingwife83 have given me a new headcanon:**

 **The first time Sherlock and Molly spend the night together, whether it starts with the bow-chicka-wow-wow or not, it's the first full night of sleep he's gotten for as long as he can remember; when he wakes up, his mind is crystal clear and blissfully quiet. He ventures into his mind palace briefly to make sure everything's okay and it's suddenly all organized and clean.**

 **Molly wakes up to Sherlock kissing her all over the place, mumbling "you [brilliant/incredible/miraculous/perfect/etc] woman" between adoring kisses."**

 **...**

 **As you can see by the rating, this one does not include the 'bow chicka-wow-wow' heh … smexy-times are implied, not detailed ;)**

 **BUT there is also a Explicit-rated version that is posted under the same title ;)**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Some Thing was Different

* * *

It had been a lovely day; Sherlock had asked Molly to accompany him on several cases. He claimed that it was due to the fact that John was unable to because his daughter was teething, but Molly knew that Sherlock liked it when she helped him. They had stopped on the way back to Baker Street to get some chips. When he had asked her to join him, there were flashbacks to a very similar day that surged through her mind. Her heart gave a few rapid beats as this time she answered in the affirmative. The smile he gave her sent a thrill through her body.

They were now leaving the chip shop, comfortably full, and it had started to rain. Not a light rain mind you, a full-blown deluge. And neither one of them had an umbrella. Where was Mycroft Holmes with his trusty brolly when you needed him?

Sherlock glanced down at Molly. "Shall I get us a cab?"

She raised an eyebrow. "If you can manage to find one in this weather!"

He gave her a confident smirk before turning up the collar of his beloved Belstaff and stepped out into the rain. A minute went by, no cab. Another minute went by, no cab. For five whole minutes he stood there. And still no cab. When he returned to her he looked more like a drowned rat than a confident Consulting Detective. What was this madness? Sherlock Holmes unable to hail a cab?

She bit down on her bottom lip. "How about we just walk, I don't mind really, it's not too far."

He scrutinized her for a moment. "Are you sure? I can hear John in my head saying that this would be 'a bit not good.'"

Molly rolled her eyes. "When do you ever do what John says?" She took Sherlock's hand in hers, lacing their fingers together before giving him a tug back out into the rain.

They began to quickly make their way down the street; neither one of them taking notice of the fact that they were still holding hands. Instead Sherlock distracted himself with the fact that he was surprised at how well she was able to keep up with his pace, or perhaps he was purposely lessening the force of his stride.

By the time they reached 221B they were both thoroughly soaked; the fall of rain having not lessened in the slightest. They stepped inside the welcoming warmth, and only then did they separate their hands. They were very lucky that Mrs. Hudson was out, or she would have surely scolded them both. As it was, Molly was concerned about the puddles they were leaving on the floor.

Once the door had been shut behind them the silence grew deafening. The only noise was that of the rain hitting the roof. Molly couldn't help but notice that the way they were standing was perfectly mirroring when they last stood in a hallway together. The only thing that was different was that there was now no ring on her finger.

She brushed away a few rain drops that were on her cheek. She couldn't bring herself to look up at him. "I-" she started.

"Stay."

He eyes flashed up to meet his.

He swallowed. "At least to dry off. John would never let me hear the end of it if I allowed you to go home like this."

She nodded and he turned and started up the stairs. She followed. They entered the flat and he closed the door behind her. Once more they stood facing each other. Several moments of silence passed.

"Sherlock I-"

He stopped her words with a kiss, pulling her close to him. She sighed against his lips before kissing him back, taking up fistfuls of his soaked Belstaff.

"Stay," he gasped out between kisses. "Stay the night. Don't go."

She only nodded in answer. He pulled her close to him once more, drowning her in a near heart-stopping kiss. She shoved his coat off of his shoulders and he allowed it to fall to the floor, never breaking their kiss, before he moved to help her out of her own Their scarves soon joined the two wet coats, then their shoes.

They stumbled down the hall continuing to kiss, a mess of limbs as hands wandered, undoing buttons and zips. She let out a soft hiss into his mouth as his fingers brushed against her skin. Both of them stumbled and fell onto the bed, still half-clothed. She laughed as he held himself above her. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes fully dilated. He was breathing heavily and his lips were already slightly swollen.

Molly reached up with both of her hands and tousled his curls, shaking the rain drops from them. "I've always wanted to do that," she told him.

He tilted his head to the side. "Do what?"

"Ruffle your hair."

She did it again, scraping her nails against his scalp ever so slightly. His eyes fell closed. "You like that, don't you?" She repeated the same movement, smiling widely when a faint moan escaped his lips. When she giggled his eyes popped back open.

He peered down at her for a moment before dropping his lips back onto hers, kissing her slowly, sweetly. She pulled him flush up against her, sighing into the kiss.

"I want you Sherlock. I've wanted you for so long!" she breathed out huskily. "I need you."

He kissed her again before saying, "I need you too. More than I think you'll ever realize." He gave her body a gentle tug until she was situated more directly beneath him.

"Protection?" she questioned.

Sherlock grew still. "Ahh."

Molly bit down on her bottom lip. "I am on the pill. And I'm clean."

"I'm clean as well. You know this; you've seen all my medical records."

She nodded. "But using protection is just another assurance that I won't get pregnant."

"Would it be such a bad thing if you did?"

Her wide-eyed stare wasn't exactly the answer he was looking for. "Sherlock. I—I 'm not even sure I know what you are exactly saying."

He sighed slightly, rolled off of her and lay down on his back. "You know how I am Molly, you know my methods," he said to her as he stared up at the ceiling.

She moved on to her side, propping her self up on her elbow. "Sherlock, what exactly is this? Is this night just a one-off, or something more?"

He shifted so quickly that she jumped. He grabbed a hold of her, molding their bodies together. "This is so much more than just a one-off Molly, please believe that."

"I want to."

He leaned his forehead against hers. "What I said before, about you becoming pregnant, would you be opposed to having a child with me?"

She swallowed. "You want to be a father?"

"Children are both fascinating and intelligent, far more fascinating and intelligent than adults. Our child would be blessed with both our minds; you _are_ a most clever woman." He turned his head to place a kiss beneath her jaw line.

"You only want to have a child with me because I'm clever?"

He scoffed; continuing to kiss a path down her neck. "Not just because of that, there's quite a long list really."

She tilted her head back, giving him further access to her throat. "Is there now? I think you're going to have to divulge that sometime."

"Mmm … perhaps I will." He nipped directly at her pulse point. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Ahh."

He pulled his mouth away from her neck and looked down at her. "Well?"

"I don't know Sherlock. I honestly don't. This, what we're doing right now, this is all so new."

He pressed a gentle kiss to her chin. "Would it help if I asked you to marry me?"

"SHERLOCK!"

"Too soon?" he enquired, with his largest puppy-dog eyes.

She sighed. "How about you save that question for another time?"

He raised his eyebrows but kept silent. His gaze became slightly unfocused; she could tell that he was filing it away in his Mind Palace. "I wouldn't leave you, you know." His eyes met hers. "If you did become pregnant. I wouldn't abandon you. I'd have you move in with me, I'd take care of you. Give you all that you and the baby would require."

She cradled his face in her hands and kissed him. He nudged her onto her back.

"Speaking of moving in—" he panted out, breaking apart the kiss.

"SHERLOCK!"

He sighed. "Too soon?"

"You're unbelievable," she mumbled.

He smiled cheekily at her. "I just don't see the point in holding off the inevitable. Haven't we both waited long enough?"

"Too long," she stated firmly.

"Exactly!"

"You really mean it, all that you've said?" she asked him.

He frowned. "Molly, I know that I've said a lot of things to you, told you many different things merely to get you to do what I want. Please, please believe me that this is not what I am doing right now. Would it, would it help if I told you that I love you? Have loved you for some time now, I'm not exactly sure from what moment, but I know that it's been awhile."

She clamped her hand over his mouth. "Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"

He nodded and she dropped her hand away. He let out a breath. "John has done so, repeatedly."

She bit down on her bottom lip. "So, you love me?"

"Yes."

Her gaze faltered.

"Do you, do you still love me?" Sherlock asked hesitantly.

Her eyes flashed up to meet his. "Do you think I'm capable of stopping?"

He smiled a little too confidently. "No."

She let out a huff. "Insufferable!"

He chuckled as he gave her a kiss.

"What do you need Sherlock?" she asked him, slightly breathless.

He stared directly into her eyes. "You."

She smiled. "Then you have me."

He kissed her.

Time seemed to slow down for the pair of them as they coupled. The minutes that passed were filled with passion and love. Once they were both spent Molly felt as if every bone in her body had melted. Sherlock fell against her, breathing heavily. She kissed his forehead, his eyelids, and the tip of his nose, before brushing back his rain and sweat-soaked curls. He let out a weary sigh, curling his arm around her. His eyes popped open and he stared at her wearily before giving her a slightly loopy smile. She giggled and pressed a tender kiss to his lips, which he only managed a half-attempted return.

"Go to sleep you ridiculous man," she said to him.

"Mmm. Stay. Don't go."

"Wouldn't dream of it!"

"Mmm. Dream. Sleep."

She shook her head as she snuggled further up against him, resting her cheek upon his chest. The sound of his heartbeat quickly lulled her into slumber.

* * *

The next morning Sherlock was the first to wake. Instantly he knew that something was different. _He_ felt different. But why? He began to mutter in an annoyed tone beneath his breath, but all of that came to a complete standstill when he suddenly came upon the answer to his question.

His mind was silent.

Blissfully silent.

Wonderfully silent.

It was never this quiet, not unless he was under the influence of drugs, and he knew for a fact that he wasn't. He hadn't touched the stuff for several years now.

He quickly delved into his Mind Palace, but stuttered to a halt when he saw how clean it was. This was not how his Mind Palace usually looked. It was usually more so a type of organized chaos. But now, every bit of information that he had was stored and neatly tucked away.

Slowly he wandered through each room, taking in the sight of the tidy files that sat on shelves and in drawers. He even took up a few to peruse through them, to make sure that they were still really there. Yes, everything was in order.

He took a steadying breath before making his way to the one room he had considered avoiding. But no, that wouldn't do. He had to see, had to make sure that nothing had been tampered with. With another breath he pushed open the doors that greatly resembled those of the morgue. And there she was, sitting on one of the examination tables and smiling at him. Her feet were crossed at the ankles, swinging every so lightly. She was wearing her lab coat.

As he stepped into the room her image began to change, it almost seemed as if certain parts of her were fading away. _Oh_ , this was new. She had never given him such an impish smile before. Could it be that somehow only this room had been meddled with?

She beckoned him towards her with the crook of her finger. "Don't you want to kiss me?" she asked him.

 _OH._

He snapped out of his Mind Palace, feeling the mattress shift. _Of course._ Now he understood, everything was explained. He reveled for a few more moments in the quiet and clearness of his mind, before he rolled over on his side to look at the sleeping woman beside him. He couldn't keep a smile from coming to his face. Ever so slowly he slipped his arm over her waist, a thrill coursing through his body at the touch of her skin beneath his hand. She sighed but did not awaken, her head tilting towards his. His smile widened.

Several minutes passed as he looked at her. Her eyelids fluttered slightly as she dreamed, a faint smile upon her lips. He owed Molly so much; he knew that he could never fully repay her. But he also knew that from now on he was going to try his hardest to do so.

He placed a feather-light kiss upon her cheek, then the tip of her nose, before placing a kiss on each eyelid. He kissed her forehead, shifting his body so that he was hovering over her, and kissed her cheek again. He was about to begin to repeat his path of kisses, but stopped when he heard her giggle. Her eyes blinked open and she stared sleepily up at him. He smiled down at her and resumed his kisses.

"Sherlock!" She laughed, slipping her arms over his back.

His muscles rippled and shuddered beneath her touch. "You brilliant, incredible, miraculous, perfect woman!" He embellished each word with a kiss upon her face.

"Lovely titles, what have I done to deserve such un-Sherlockian praise?" she asked him.

He leaned back slightly, his nose crinkling. "Un-Sherlockian?"

She smiled again, amused by his bewilderment. "So, what have I done?"

His expression softened. "You've silenced my mind," and with that said he pressed his lips to hers.

She sighed into the kiss, pressing him down to her.

"Please marry me, Molly!" he gasped out between another searing kiss. "Please come and live with me! I need you here, I want you with me." He stared down at her, breathing heavily. "And don't say it's too soon, because it's not, if anything I was almost too late."

She brushed her fingertips across his cheek, knowing that he was speaking the truth. She bumped her nose against his.

"I love you, Molly."

She smiled and parted her lips to speak.

"Wait. Before you give me your answer, let me get something." He moved himself off of her, and got up from the bed. She watched him feeling slightly confused, biting down on her bottom lip as he gave her a rather glorious eye-full of his bare arse, whilst he burrowed through his wardrobe.

"AHA!" he cried out triumphantly. He returned to the bed, clutching something in his hand as he slipped beneath the sheet. He returned to his previous position, nuzzling at her cheek before giving her another kiss. When she moved to bring her hands up to his shoulders he stopped her, grabbing her left hand in his. She could feel him smiling against her lips. He broke apart the kiss and placed what he had been holding into her hand. It was a small box.

"Open it," he told her, and she did; her eyes widening and her lips parting in a small 'o' as she stared down at the ring that was nestled against the silk. "Do you like it?" he asked her. "It was my grandmother's. Mummy gave it to me several months ago. I tried to figure out why she did, now I realize that she must have known …" he paused, his gaze fluttering down to the ring, "she must have known something like this was bound to happen."

Molly let out a soft laugh. "Do you think it was because you asked me to spend Christmas with you at your parents?"

He sighed then smiled quite cheekily. "Most likely! My mother does have a rather rampant imagination."

Molly at last tore her eyes away from the ring and looked up at him. "She knows you better than you think."

He humphed, before grumbling beneath his breath, "It would appear to be so."

Molly removed the ring, dropping the box to the mattress before holding out the ring to him. He frowned.

"Don't you want to put it on me?" she asked him.

"Ahh." He took the ring, then her hand. His eyes met hers and she smiled. He returned the smile and slipped the ring onto her finger before kissing her deeply. "So – is that a yes then?" he asked her, once they parted for breath, he was smirking cheekily, confidently.

"YES!"

He kissed her again, lacing the fingers of his right hand with her left, pressing them down into the mattress. They coupled once more, and when she began to murmur to him over and over how much she loved him he held her close, kissing her again and again. A little while later he collapsed by her side, pulling her body close up to his so that he could lay his head upon the pillow but still nuzzle at her neck.

"You are marrying me," he murmured into her skin. He felt the vibrations of her laughter against his lips.

"Yes, yes I am!" She shifted her body downwards so that they were now equally level.

They stared into each others eyes, the pair of them smiling rather goofily. He curled his arm around her, tilting his head up so that he could place a kiss against her forehead. She tucked her self beneath his chin, holding on to him tightly. Several minutes passed in comfortable silence that is until Sherlock couldn't hold in the one single thought that continued to permeate through his mind.

"Do you think there is any chance that you are pregnant?"

Molly couldn't help but chuckle, pinching his hip slightly. Instead of answering, she pulled him down to her for another kiss, knowing that married life with Sherlock Holmes would surely be a never-ending adventure!

* * *

.

.

.

 **And there you have it! Heh … hope you enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
